


Metal: Present

by MoonStoneAndStars



Series: Metal [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Marvel Alternative Universe - Freeform, mentions of torture and violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStoneAndStars/pseuds/MoonStoneAndStars
Summary: Khloe Morgan, a young doctor in the verge of changing the fate of medicine, had a major set back when a Norse God by the name Loki decided to attack New York. Once her knowledge fell in the merciless hands of Hydra, there was no chance of returning to a somewhat normal life, not when she had to deal with the Winter Soldier for two years. And even though she had figured a way out of their hands back in 2014, a few years later, in 2017, her mind would be put to torture once more, the demons of her past would never stop chasing her.This is the second part of the «Metal» series, the first work being «Metal: Past», taking place after the events of Captain America: Civil War.In this alternative version, Tony Stark has made ammends with Team Cap, Bucky was pardoned after the whole ordeal with Zemo, the Sokovia Accords were redesigned, Team Cap no longer being considered criminals, but the Government still has an untrustful eye over them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Metal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851850
Kudos: 11





	1. The Man Who Fell From the Sky

**_March 2017_ **

Khloe Morgan took a few deep breaths before heading out again to the dusty and smoky street of New York. She covered her mouth with the thin light blue scarf she had quickly grabbed from her apartment and put on sunglasses in order to protect her eyes from all the dust.

The wind was spreading the smoke and dust faster, people were panicking, driving like maniacs or running as fast as they could, the yells covered the sounds of explosions and shootings. Khloe looked up to the sky as the turmoil rumbled a few blocks away from her street, a body with wings flew down, towards the center of the fight, a red and yellow metal suit was now very high in the air, shooting some kind of blue laser to the ground.

Khloe tried to suppress the fear growing on her throat. The last time the Avengers fought in New York, the only thing she didn't completely lose was her life. And yet, there she was making the exact same mistake: helping people escape instead of escaping herself, instead of running away to a safe place. 

But was there any safe place? Even though the Avengers team had grown in number, they seemed to be in big trouble. The satellite got interrupted just as the news had started to announce the attack, no one knew who or what was behind this chaos, just that the Avengers were trying to protect everyone.

_You made a vow. Help people, just don't get yourself killed or buried again._

Khloe noticed a kid standing as still as a statue in the middle of the street, petrified from the shock. She ran as fast as she could in order to take the little boy away from the danger of the racing cars, picking him up and gently hiding his face in her neck. She placed him on the ground again, ducked to face him and offered him a gentle smile as she caressed his cheek with her left hand "Hey champion, are you alright?"

The kid couldn't be older than 8. He locked eyes with hers and started sobbing "I'm scared."

"It's okay, I'm a bit scared too. But we have to trust the Avengers, they will keep us safe. What would Captain America think if he saw this little hero crying in the street, hm?" Khloe smiled at him as he tried to clean his tears.

The boy's eyes widened as he noticed the nice young woman's right hand was covered by what seemed to be some kind of metal, his voice becoming excited "Are you an Avenger? Helper of the Winter Soldier?"

Khloe laughed a little and tried to keep a bit of truth in her lie "I worked with him a couple of times, they put me in here to help people be safe. Now, my little companion, I need you to tell me what were your parents wearing and what they look like, they must be really scared without you."

"My mom was wearing a pretty red jacket. We were going to have lunch in a fancy restaurant."

Khloe nodded and got up, as the kid preciously described his mother. She quickly climbed on top of a car and saw a hint of red standing farther away in the street, rushing from one side to another, as if searching for someone. Khloe jumped out of the car and offered her left hand to the kid "I found your mother, come on." They raced in the sidewalk to the point where Khloe had spotted the woman, who desperately held her son as soon as he reached her. Khloe smiled and spoke calmly "Run as far away as you can, alright? The battle seems to be heading here, so run to the left side of the town as much as you can."

Khloe saw as the kid and his mother made their way to the left. She sighed and covered her mouth with the scarf again, the fighting sounds were approaching, she had to keep tending to the wounded and helping everyone out of the danger zone. 

Fifteen minutes later, after applying a lot of improvised bandages made of pieces of clothing and helping people on the ground, Khloe decided to head back to her apartment. The street was almost empty, people were dispersing and heading to somewhere certainly safer than that block. She grabbed as much as she could into her backpack: food, water, her surgical and first aid kit, clothes and a knife.

The young former doctor was stepping outside the apartment door when the blast was heard. The whole street shook and the sound of something rapidly crashing the road made her eyes go wide. She ran outside the street, smoke and dust became denser and denser, even with the glasses her eyes burned, even with the scarf she couldn't stop coughing. Her mind froze. Staying home was certainly dangerous, but she wouldn't be able to survive in the street.

She would have stayed frozen in the same place for another minute or two if she hadn't noticed the line of destroyed road in front of her. Something was thrown over with the explosion, something strong enough to deform the road. Something or someone.

Khloe adjusted the scarf, covering her mouth and nose better, and ran to the place where the line of destruction ended. A person was laid on its left side, not moving. The thicker and thicker air didn't allow her to figure whoever it was, but it was wearing black. When she turned the man, she noticed the left arm - the left dark grey metal arm with golden lines -, the long hair. The Winter Soldier.

Khloe used all her strength to pull the Soldier from the ground. Once she managed to sit him, she grabbed him by his waist and raised him up. The man was still softly breathing. She pulled him to her building, his feet dragging on the ground. 

Reaching her apartment door was like hell, but she managed. She laid him on the mattress that stood on the floor and worked as her bed, then locked the door. Wetting a small towel in some water from a nearby bottle, she carefully cleaned his Greek sculpted face as she inspected his head, kneeled by his side. 

Some scratches and blood showed, but nothing was emergent. She opened the chest piece of his suit, grabbed her stethoscope and listened to his heart and lungs, her eyes filling quickly with tears. 

Khloe gave him a complete medical exam and cleaned his wounds, suturing one on his left side, below his rib cage, that needed more attention. Once she finished, she dropped on her butt and ran her right metal hand through her hair, never taking her eyes away from the soldier.

_Of all the Avengers that could have dropped from the sky and landed in front of me..._

Khloe took a deep breath and stared at her metal hand, and then at the man whose own metal used to mirror her own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After three years, Bucky and Khloe reunite! Will the Hydra survivors remember the bond once formed?


	2. The Reencounter

Khloe tried once more to open the water tap of the washbasin. Useless and completely frustrating. Something must have happened to the water pipes on the street. She plugged the drain and poured some water from a bottle on the washbasin, in order to wash her face. 

She looked at herself in the mirror, the water dripping from her long lashes and emphasizing the green parts of her hazel eyes. Her long light brown hair remained very dusty, she would need a good shower to wash it off and untangle it. 

The young woman looked over her shoulder and sighed. The Winter Soldier was still on her mattress, unresponsive to any kind of stimulation. She knew how aggressive the Soldier could get when people tried to wake him up, she had choked a couple of times on his hands.

Khloe leaned on the bathroom door frame and looked over the window. The sun was setting and the battle chaotic sounds seemed to have ceased. All she had to do was to wait for the man to wake up and take him to the Avengers facility. At least she hoped it would be that simple, that they wouldn't shoot first and ask questions later. But of course, the metal forearm and the star would make her become a target in seconds. All that if only she managed to survive in the hands of the Winter Soldier. She wasn't sure of how messed up his memories still were, if he remembered her and what she had done for him at all.

_I hope you remember who I really am, James._

Needless to say, the power supply had also been cut, at least in her block. She needed lights, or else she wouldn't be able to minimally protect herself from a possible unstable assassin. A quest for candles and flashlights started, trying to illuminate the very small apartment as strategically as she could. 

Bucky slowly opened his eyes. Realizing he wasn't neither in the street nor in the Avenger's headquarters, his only thought was that he had been caught once again. Whoever held him was clearly dumb for not restraining him anywhere, even though he could have gotten free of anything. He looked down to realize he was actually shirtless and some sutures were meticulously made in his left side. 

His crystal blue eyes slowly analyzed the small apartment, much like the one he had in Bucharest, one room with books and the mattress he was laying on, a small kitchen and one bathroom was all it had. Then he noticed the woman next to the entrance, unsuccessfully trying to fire a match in order to light up a candle. The images formed in his mind, the woman, a device on his head, her tablet, her metal forearm.

Once Khloe finally managed to light up the last candle, her body was immediately pinned against the wall, her right metal forearm aggressively held by the side of her head by a strong metal left arm, a flesh hand squeezing her neck, and the body of a very muscular super soldier blocking her from moving a single inch.

Bucky stared into the desperate wide eyes of the girl. She was trying to say something but clearly couldn't. He looked at her metal forearm, the black star on the wrist, her hazel eyes. Still focusing on her wrist, as if building a puzzle as what she had done to him, past and present, he heard her gasp his name. It was a faint James, but it woke a numb part of him. He let go of her neck and instead pinned her down to the mattress where he had been laying down. The woman was coughing, wheezing, gasping. 

He waited for her to catch her breath, but still remained on four on top of her, his knees at each side of her hips, his hands holding her forearms by the sides of her head, a determinant and fierce glare the whole time directly into her eyes, making her know that she was the prey, the one not safe. His voice was steady but a little raspy "I know you. You're Hydra."

Khloe shook her head and spoke with a rough voice "I'm not. Doctor. I was there with you-" she saw as the soldier slightly tilted his head, as if trying to recall his memories, her voice shook "I helped with your wounds and- and your nightmares. I used to call you James."

Bucky narrowed his eyes, Khloe knew he was remembering something, his grasp had become softer "You tried to remind me of Steve, with our old photos, and once tried to help me escape."

A knot formed on her throat and she nodded. As reliefed as she was for not being completely in danger on James' arms, something bittersweet scratched her throat.

Bucky nodded back and slowly let go her arms and moved away from being on top of her, sitting on the ground and facing her as she sat in the mattress "You escaped too."

"When your Captain and Black Widow teared Hydra down, things got messy. I've been low ever since."

Bucky hesitated before he continued "I'm sorry about this. You healed me, right?" he waited for her to nod "I'm sorry I've hurt you. I couldn't remember you right away, I don't think I remember it all yet."

"It's alright. I'm glad to see you are more stable now, you seem healthy. I know you're an Avenger now, back with Steve. That's good," she looked away from him to the window "The battle out there seems to have eased. Do you feel strong enough to go back to your compound?"

"Yes," Bucky reached for the top of his suit and took a look outside as he got dressed. No firemen, a few police, no one desperately looking out the window, no one rushing on the street. And just one person had come to his rescue. "You shouldn't stay here."

Khloe took a quick glance at him and got up, aware that his eyes were stuck on her. She started packing things back into her backpack, her hands shaking, feeling the panick attack slowly starting to take control over her entire body and mind.

Suddenly, the window shattered and a sharp pain hit the back of her neck. Her heart slowed immediately and her eyes widened before the world around her faded, Bucky catching her unconscious body in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying! Feel free to comment or ask anything!


	3. The Memories

"What the hell, Sam!" Bucky growled facing Redwing, trying to shake Khloe awake. His comm only replied with undistinguishable noises. 

Some seconds after, Sam and Steve broke into her apartment, Sam spoke as Redwing went back to his back "Orders from Stark, Barnes! His drones identified her as Hydra's, worked with you even. It was shoot first, ask later."

Steve got closer, watching as Bucky held her with a confusing look on his face "Tony said something about her being involved in the brainwashing thing with some device, we were scared she would turn you into him."

"She didn't, she-" Bucky looked even more confused "-she healed me now and- how long was I out?"

"It's been two hours since we lost contact with you," Steve continued "C'mon, we will take her to the high securtity-"

"No," Bucky interrupted assertively "No. She didn't hurt me. And I think she didn't hurt me in Hydra too. I need answers first."

"Are you insane?" Sam inquisited as he got closer "See that metal hand? She was probably trained into being a psycho assassin or something and-"

Bucky interrupted, looking directly at Steve "She showed me pictures of us, back then. I don't remember much but we tried to escape. Steve, please."

Steve took a while looking at him, a few short glances towards the young woman, and finally nodded "But we are taking security measures."

* * *

Her whole body was resting on something hard when Khloe regained consciousness. Her throat was dry, her eyes were heavy and she realized she was laid face down on the floor. She tried to roll to her back only to realize her feet and hands couldn't move. Her eyes finally opened only to see she was in a metal room, handcuffed and foot arrested to the floor, some kind of sunglasses on her face. 

Khloe coughed and sat up, her voice coming out ragged and weak "Hello? Anyone there?" complete silence followed "Please?" her voice broke as the panick started to rise once again "No no no... James? Please."

A feminine voice filled the room "April 2012, day of Loki's attack on New York."

Suddenly, the whole room turned white and shapes started to appear, slowly morphing into a younger Khloe being crushed under a building. Khloe gasped, she was living inside her own memories. 

The feminine voice repeated once again "First interaction with Hydra."

As the thoughts appeared on Khloe's mind, the room started morphing once more. The sunglasses were materializing her memories. Suddenly the Khloe from the vision was laying in bed, with a deformed arm, Alexander Pierce talking to her. The real Khloe had pure horror taking over her face.

"First interaction with the Winter Soldier."

"No, no-" Khloe mumbled as the room once again morphed to the chair room. The Winter Soldier came out of ice, Khloe begged him to do something, Khloe was put in the chair. 

"Any interaction with James Barnes."

_"What- Stop it!" Khloe rushes to the guards who were dragging the Soldier towards the chair "You can't put him under, you'll ruin the experiment!"_

_"Just shut up, you little bitch, we do whatever the hell we want."_

_"Those were Pierce's orders, he is not supposed to go to the chair until he breaks out-" Khloe pulls the guard on his left with as much strenght as she can, getting him away from the Soldier "- the program-"_

_The guard immediately punches her in the face, Khloe falls, and the Winter Soldier snaps the other guard's neck with the free metal arm. Khloe kicks the other guy on his thigh just as he picks up his gun, making him lose balance and fall into the merciless hands of the Soldier. He is dead after five seconds, but more guards are also entering the room._

_A buzzing sound is heard and both Khloe and him fall unconscious._

_Images return slowly with the Soldier pressing two fingers to her neck. Khloe grunts and the Soldier helps her sit against a wall, then sits against the opposite one, his feet touching hers. They are closed in a small dark room. His voice comes out low but strong "You shouldn't have done that."_

_She whispers back "They were going to send you to the chair, I had to do something."_

_"They could have killed you-"_

_"I can't lose you!" Khloe hisses, and he quiets immediately "Damn it, James, you've gone so far now, if they had sent you to the chair I would lose everything we've done, I would lose you and I-" Khloe rests her head against the wall "I don't care if they punch me or stab me, it wouldn't be the first time..." her voice becomes much softer and she kicks his left foot gently "You're all I have."_

_"You're all I have too."_

"Last interaction with James Barnes in 2014."

Khloe closed her eyes as the sound of her broken voice murmuring russian and asking him to shoot her filled the room. The loud blast of the shot made her tremble and pull her legs closer to her chest, her cuffed hands tried to protect her belly. Her eyes were still closed, hoping for the next few seconds of torture when the voice would ask her for another memory. 

The voice didn't come and steps were heard inside the room, as someone rushed to kneel in front of her and take the glasses off. Khloe opened her eyes to see Bucky quickly breaking the hand and foot cuffs with his own hands. She looked down as he finally looked at her "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Khloe. I couldn't remember and we were afraid you were still- God, I'm such an idiot."

Khloe rubbed her wrists, still not daring to look at him, her voice only a whisper "I understand."

Bucky stared at her, all of their memories were quickly puzzling together, cursing to himself for not ever remembering the only gentle soul that had helped him in Hydra, who had brought him food and treated him as a human, who had talked with him and made him feel alive. Who had made him feel loved again. 

His heart was pacing slightly faster than usual, and this time Bucky was finally able to feel everything. "Khloe..." her stunning hazel eyes, that turned greener whenever she looked into his, finally met his, everything setting into place, his mind becoming quiet and clear "Stay, please." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally realizes who the young doctor really is, and so do The Avengers, who have a sneak peak into their past lives. Hope you're enjoying so far!


	4. The Night Talk

As soon as Bucky heard the grunts and the sound of someone tossing and turning on bed, he stood up from the place on the hall he had been sitting, next to the door to his bedroom, already expecting the nightmare. 

Bucky went for the kitchen and waited for a few seconds before gently knocking and quietly opening the door, a frustrated Khloe sat on his bed, rubbing her forehead "Khloe? It's me. I have food."

Khloe looked at him and nodded, turning the bedside lamp on "Sorry if I was too loud."

"You weren't, I just- We were tough on you and I know how nightmares work," Bucky placed the tray with cookies and a hot mug on the bed, quickly closed the door and returned next to his bed "It's hot chocolate. I hope it's good, the coffee machine made it, I don't trust it much but- I didn't want to poison you with my cooking abilities."

Khloe chuckled lightly and took a sip "It's good. You didn't have to."

"Of course I did," Bucky took a small pause as Khloe looked down and drank a bit more "I'm sorry, Khloe. I really am."

"It's not your fault, James. The machine erased everything, I knew what would happen if they had caught us. At some point it was my fault, I should have waited longer, shouldn't have gone through with that stupid plan, I was the one who almost got you killed."

"You saved me," Bucky sat on the corner of the bed "You repeated so many times that I needed to find Steve, and the pictures, that- when he said my name, it all started moving inside here."

Khloe shook her head "Perhaps, but you were the one who broke the programing," Khloe smiled gently at him "You did it."

"When did you escape?"

"Mid August, during some transaction to what they thought was a safer facility. SHIELD got them and I was in one of the last trucks. Just ran for my life, managed to end up back in New York."

"Your appartment, it didn't have much."

"It's not my appartment," Khloe seemed to be blushing "I just search for the ones who are for sale for a long time and try to stay there until someone realizes I shouldn't. I don't have documents or money. And public record has me as a criminal, on paper I'm a member of Hydra, I had no evidence of being a prisoner, it's not like I could go to the police. And I didn't know if the police was safe."

"God..." Bucky rubbed his forehead.

"Ei, stop it. I managed. We both did. You're an Avenger now."

"Not officially. Just when things get tight or Steve asks. The government isn't particularly fond of me either. I don't live here," Khloe tilted her head and Bucky continued "Did you follow the UN bombing, the airport war?" Khloe nodded "It was all a huge mess, we avoided the accords but Ross is still not comfortable with my presence, so king T'Challa offered me a place to recover there. They have helped me a lot, I've built a house and have my sheeps."

Khloe almost choked on the hot chocolate and chuckled "Sheeps?"

"Yeah," Bucky laughed "We've always talked about running away and getting a farm away far from all trouble, didn't we? Guess the idea got stuck in me."

Khloe smiled shyly, blushed and nodded. She kept her eyes on the mug "Do you remember it all?"

"I do now. Seeing your memories unlocked it all. Sorry once again for that. And choking you on your appartment. And the sedative." 

"It's okay. The files don't paint a pretty picture of me, they couldn't have guessed," Khloe finally finished her hot chocolate but kept the mug in her metal hand, left index finger tracing the top "What happens now?"

"I'll feed you propperly and we will make exams to make sure you're in good health. And I'll ask Stark to erase or update your file. Get you your documents. Steve wants to get to know you."

Khloe suddenly looked at him impressed "Captain America wants to get to know me?"

Bucky laughed softly "He does, and he might be even more excited than you are. You're probably gonna have him knocking on the door just as soon as the sun rises."

"How are you two?"

"He knows I'm not the same Bucky that grew up and fought with him, but he puts up with me anyway. Still, he likes this version of me too, and he knows me deep down to my core. And he annoys the hell out of me with his dangerous missions, but always comes back or calls to say he is fine."

"I'm really happy for you, James. You are healthier and stronger, and I've never heard you talk this much," Khloe chuckled lighly "and you seem to have a great support group," Khloe placed down the mug and smiled gently "Should I call you Bucky too, as they do?"

"If you want to," Bucky smirked a little "Only my mother used to call me James. And Steve's. And people from the government."

"Oh," Khloe face turned blank for a while, conflicted with the fact that the man sitting in front of her wasn't the same James she had to deal with for two years "hm, then I'll manage to get used to it." 

Bucky understood the reason behind the face and the small silence that followed, so he added quickly and genuinely "Just if you want. I like the way you say my name, always did." 

Khloe blushed slightly and shook her head no, smiling honestly "No. You've moved on from your past, James stays behind, Bucky is the one in front of me, so Bucky it is."

Bucky opened his mouth for a fraction of a second but nothing came out, his mind still confused and his heart beating slightly faster. He didn't actually know what he wanted or was supposed to say. The words would come out another day. 

Her voice startled Bucky out of his thoughts "I like the new arm."

"It's vibranium, doesn't feel so heavy now," Bucky got up and sat by her side on the bed, still over the covers, encouraging her to touch it with a nod of his head "but I try not to wear it back in Wakanda, just when they need me."

"You won't stop fighting, won't you? For the right people this time," Khloe's fingers gently traced some golden lines on the dark metal forearm.

"I owe them."

Khloe wanted to say he didn't owe anyone anything in this world, that it was quite the other way around, with Bucky deserving a whole island for himself to retire and finally rest. But she couldn't ever say it when even herself owed it to him, by having to hurt his mind sometimes, by the murders he had to play with her device on his head. She understood. The words that followed came out broken and brutally honest "I tried to end it all, last year, a few months before the UN," Khloe kept staring at his wrist, still lightly tracing his arms as she felt his head turning to her "Picked up a knife and just went for it. Ten seconds later I was desperate on my knees, pressing the wrist hard with the metal hand, trying to stop the bleed."

Bucky didn't say anything and instead just picked her to his lap, setting her on his thighs, facing each other, and hugged her tightly, stroking her back gently with his metal hand, his flesh hand lost in her hair. 

They were safe again by each other's side, her in between his arms, her face hiding on his neck, his mouth close to her ears. And for the first time in years, Khloe fell asleep in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khloe and Bucky finally got some alone time, specially being themselves, no device on the way!


	5. The Captain

Just as the clock hit 07:00, Steve carefully opened the door to Bucky's room, carrying a tray with orange juice, bread, jam, butter and a bowl with grapes, apple, banana and blueberries, hoping a good reinforced breakfast in bed would please Khloe. 

However, Steve had not been expecting to see the woman laying slightly on top of his best friend, both sleeping soundly, Bucky's metal arm wrapped around her back, her metal hand resting over his chest. The shock was accompanied by a sudden stop, which made the glass bowl of fruit slide on the tray with a short but sharp screeching sound. 

The short screeching sound was obviously enough to wake up two former Hydra's prisoners, Khloe rolling to the other side of the bed and protecting her face with her metal forearm, Bucky quickly sitting up, cursing "Goddamnit, Steve."

"Sorry. I thought- And-" Steve stuttered, looking between the two of them and the food tray. 

"Have you ever heard of knocking, you dumbass?"

"I was just trying to place breakfast for when she woke up!"

"Oh, real gentleman Steve, she could have been walking out of the shower, wouldn't that be propper gentleman behaviour as well?"

"Oh God, -"

The fast bantering of the two centenials was interrupted by a short laugh. Khloe, sitting on the bed, quickly covered her mouth and widened her eyes, trying to stiff her laugh. Khloe shouldn't have looked between Steve and Bucky's perplexed faces, at how ridiculous the situation was, because that only made her laugh more, having to cover her mouth with both her hands. 

Bucky looked at her, at how innocent and pure her laugh sounded, how he had never heard her laughing as spontaneously as this. A smile rose on his face, growing even more as Steve chuckled as well, embarassely looking at the floor "I'm sorry, I should have knocked, it's true."

"It's okay," Khloe added softly "Thank you for breakfast, -" Khloe pondered for a while on the word to use "-Captain... Sir..." Bucky smirked and sat on the side of the bed, feet touching the ground, as Steve placed the tray on the corner of the bed. Khloe continued "You wanted to talk, right?" 

"Just want to get to know you, if you don't mind," Steve noticed as Bucky stood protectively in the side of the bed that separated him from Khloe, his back upright, shoulders tense. The scene warmed Steve's heart. 

Khloe's voice shifted between relief and nervousness "We can talk as we eat? Here?" 

Bucky gave Steve a meaningful stare before getting up "I'll let the two of you talk. Steve, I'll be using your shower," Bucky quickly grabbed a few pieces of clothing from a drawer and smiled gently at Khloe, then daringly at Steve "Don't even dare to annoy her." 

Steve smiled as Bucky left and carefully sat on the corner of the bed, getting the tray closer to Khloe. Her eyes widened as she really took a look at the tray's contents, and dig in for the fruit, the same way he and Bucky would have back in the 30's, after Bucky got a good payment for all the extra hours or Steve managed to sell some of his paintings. 

She looked guiltly at him as she rose her eyes to him while eating a grape, Steve smiled kindly "Eat, no worries. And please, call me Steve. Should I call you doctor Morgan?"

Khloe trembled under that name and shook her head "Khloe, please." 

Steve nodded, noticing her expression going blank for a while, her eyes dropping to the food but not picking any "I want to apologize for yesterday, Khloe. Bucky didn't remember much and we had to be sure you weren't there to take him back."

"Of course. I understand, really. It wasn't the worst I've been through." 

Steve nodded with a sad frown, and tiptoed his following question with a careful voice "Can you tell me how it all happened? I don't think the files portray what good you did. Only what they needed." 

Khloe nodded and sighed, taking a slice of banana to her mouth "In Loki's attack, I was helping in the streets, a building collapsed when I was near it. I don't remember much from those hours, just having my arm stuck and an unbearable pain. Then I was in some weird room, like an odd infirmary, my arm was ruined. Pierce was there, knew my reasearch." 

Steve frowns even more, as if he is thinking hard "I coordinated search and rescue, I remember being warned about a crashed building, none of them talked about a young woman under."

Khloe shook her shoulders "SHIELD was the one doing the cleaning?" Khloe waited for Steve to nod "I think I had twice the bad luck then, probably the SHIELD team that caught me had Hydra members, recognized me."

"Because of your device?"

Khloe nodded "Hydra was crazy about controling the mind. My work must have caught their eye and they were lucky that I was stupid enough to help people instead of running for my life," Steve gave her some time as Khloe rubbed her forehead "Anyway, Pierce gave me the glove, said it would be paid by me working for them." 

Steve dropped his eyes at her right arm, and noticed her empty eyes drifting to the wall "Then you met him?"

Khloe nodded "Two or three weeks after they got me, they wanted me to use my device to enhance and prolong their restart machine. They were absolute monsters to him. That chair... They de-humanized him," her voice started to fail "I couldn't just leave him there, after decades of torture. I couldn't end my life knowing that James had it way worse and didn't have a chance of running. So I just played my part, made the device as they wanted, noticed he did get weird the longer he stood out of ice, and I promised them the device would correct it."

"But you didn't control him like they wanted you to."

Khloe shook her head "Showed him pictures of you, taught him his full name, James Buchanan Barnes, 1917, Brooklyn. All I remembered from the Smithsonian and history books, whatever their archives had," Khloe smiled genty and blushed slightly "He wasn't the Winter Soldier with the device set on the right mode, he was only clever and gentleman James. After a while he didn't even need the device to be James. Possibly not the Bucky you grew up with, but my James." Khloe blushed furiously towards the bad choice of words, not daring to look at him. She took a small pause before continuing, looking straight into him "Then we tried to escape and- they wiped him again, he forgot about you all over again, forgot me-" her eyes drove back to the bed again, a knot growing larger and larger on her throat. 

"He didn't forget me," Steve placed a gentle hand over her knee "Hell, if it wasn't for you he could have killed me. I said his name and he got wild, confused. I-" Steve was the one who needed to stop this time to avoid his voice from breaking. His voice came out honest and emotional "Thank you, Khloe. Thank you for everything." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khloe and Bucky's best friend since childhood have a propper meeting, with Steve undoubtely caring for the woman who helped setting Bucky free. Will the rest of the team take Khloe under their wing?


	6. The Feelings

"You look nervous," Steve pronouced as he stepped outside of Bucky's room, Bucky pacing around the hall and coming to a stop, turning fast towards Steve. Steve offered him an amused smile "Last time I saw you this nervous was even before the war. You remember, your serious dates?"

Bucky was lucky the seventy years of torture turned off his ability to blush "Shut up, punk," turning his head quickly at Sam who had been watching his pacing from a corner and chuckled at his response. Bucky walked closer to Steve, looking at the door "Is she alright?"

Sam approached and Steve nodded "Went for a shower. And told me much more about your common past than you did last night." 

Sam wiggled his eyebrows after Steve's teasing.

Bucky shook his shoulders "It wasn't only mine to tell."

Steve gently rested his hand over his shoulder "She didn't deserve what happened to her, at all, but I'm glad she crossed paths with you. Now we will take care of her the same way she managed to take care of you in Hydra. We will keep her safe, Buck."

"Thanks, buddy."

"And I'm sorry about barging in the both of you this morning."

"Barging in... Way to go, Barnes!" Sam cheered with wide eyes.

"We were just sleeping," Bucky growled, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks "We weren't together like that."

"Not even a kiss or-" Sam immediately stopped with Bucky's glare "I'm just saying, man, from the memories we saw when Stark used his tech on her, it seemed that you two were that kind of close. Perhaps she wouldn't mind if you tried to get closer in that way. You know, now that both of you consciously consent." 

"I shot her, she had to escape and have a miserable life running away, I left her alone for 3 years and I never once remembered her," Bucky hit the wall with his metal fist in frustration "Do you really think I deserve her? That she looks at me like I've never been a monster? She tried to-" Bucky looked at his concerned friends and at the dent he had left in the wall, he lowered his arm and took a deep breath "She deserves better, she deserves a whole castle and someone who will take care of her and wasn't a freaking psycho who choked her when all she tried to do was helping."

"Bucky, she was good for you because she is a good person, yes, but there is something more about the way you two look at each other. Even if she could have better, do you think she would want it?"

Before they could say anything else, Bucky headed to the emergency stairs.

"He really likes her," Sam looked at the way Bucky had stormed out, then at Steve "And it's not just from the talk they had this night. This has to be older than that. He liked her during Hydra and only got those memories and feelings now, isn't it?" Steve nodded saddly and Sam cursed between his teeth "The Winter Soldier liked her."

Steve nodded his head once again "There would be no way she would be alive if he didn't. And she was part of the reason why he broke program. We could be dead if this didn't happen to her."

Sam places his hands on his hips and exhales deeply "Well, I would tell you to try go find him, but I'm sure he doesn't want to be found and is trying to remember how it is to have feelings for a girl. You have your reports to make, right? And preparing the debrief about the attack?"

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose "I do, I also have to take her to med bay."

"No worries, brother, I can keep her company. Perhaps she can teach me the spell she used to make Barnes not an asshole. Or perhaps I can figure out what the hell goes on that mind that makes her fancy him. Some doctors get to be real quirky, you know?"

Steve laughed exasperated and shook his head "Don't be tough on her, Sam," Steve clapped Sam's back in a very appreceative way, then walked away with a playful smirk "'Cause Bucky will always find out and he might not be as nice as he is being to you nowadays."

Steve kept walking towards the elevators, hearing Sam scoffing and agressively mumbling something containing the words nice and ripped of my wheel, car was new. 

Khloe walked out of the room wearing what certainly were one of Bucky's t-shirts and hooded jacket. Sam offered her a kind smile and his hand right away "Hi, I'm Sam Wilson, the-"

"The Falcon, yes," Khloe replied shyly, trying to hide her excitment, while Sam was the one who seemed even more excited by the recognition. Khloe shook his hand and chuckled timidly "I'm kind of a fan. My name is Khloe."

Sam smiled even wider, showing his tooth gap gladly "Really? That's a first."

"You seem the more grounded one of the team. And I love the wings."

Sam laughed excitedly "Whenever you want, I would be more than glad to show them! But first, I need to take you to our infirmary, just to make sure you're healthy enough, you certainly know it better than me. You were expecting Steve but he has team leader duties and I told him he could pass me the torch."

Khloe followed Sam as he nodded the way with his head "He is very kind. But a bit intimidating." 

Sam glanced at her over his shoulder "You had to deal with the Winter Soldier for more than we ever did, and still think Steve is intimidating? That huge marshmallow?"

Khloe laughed lightly "We talked about him at school, star and stripes on his suit. It's weird to see him casually hanging around and bringing me breakfast." 

Sam smiled and nodded "You won't believe it, but first time I met him we were both running and he pratically flew by me like three times. I had to control myself not to melt in front of sweatpants Captain America."

This time, Khloe's laugh was loud and pure, and her fear of socializing was incredibly gone after talking to Sam. Even when the doctor asked for Sam to leave so Khloe could undress the shirt and have her heart and lungs auscultated, Sam kept talking from the other side of the curtain. Khloe liked it, Khloe hadn't socialized since 2014, and Sam was easy to talk to. 

"So, doctor, everything fine with her?"

"She has a mild anemia, still have to wait a while for the hemogram and biochemical results but I can almost affirm it is consequence of your malnutrition," Sam seemed concerned by each word, and the doctor smiled to reassure him "Nothing some vitamins and reinforced meals can't correct." 

Khloe kept silent as they left the room, Sam noticing how her expression had sombered once the doctor spoke about vitamins and food. His mind wondered between her being tortured with something that linked to food or vitamins, or the hypothesis that she couldn't afford either of them. Sam wouldn't offer her money, as it would probably offend her, but the next person on her list of meetings could solve something "Ei, you want to grab something to eat? Donuts or cereals? Fruit?"

"I'm fine, Sam, really."

"Just prepping you up. What you're about to put up with usually requires a huge load of sugar and caffeine," Sam offered her an apologetic smile as she raised an eyebrow "Tony Stark wants to talk to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got to know a bit more of Bucky's feelings, and Khloe is preparing to get to know the genious quirky mundo behind the team.


	7. The Genious

"Good luck..." Sam whispered before leaving Khloe at the door for Tony's lab. 

Tony was the only person inside, casually leaning against a table, looking at some holographic blueprints. Tony waved his hand on the air, the blueprints disappeared and Tony turned around, looking at the glass door that Khloe stood behind. The door opened "Come in, doctor Morgan," Khloe entered quietly as Tony continued "No, it's not your uncle, Peps. No, of course I'm not. I'll explain it to you later. No more secrets, we promised, just a long story." Tony tapped on his ear and walked towards Khloe "Sorry, on the phone." 

Khloe nodded and looked around at all the gadgets and screens displayed, the mind of a genious trying to fit in only one room. Her voice came out calm with a hint of fear "I would prefer Khloe, if you don't mind, Mr. Stark." 

Tony looked at her for a few seconds "Alright. Well, Khloe," Tony swiped his hands in the air and the holograph of a triangular metal device displayed in the middle of them "perhaps you could explain me what your little device does. Would rather hear it from you than reading it from those nazi files."

Khloe nodded and gave a fearful step closer, shifting her weight nervously from one foot to the other "I tried to find the unharmful wave frequencies that would allow to stimulate various processes that involved neurotransmitters. You know, choose a GABA receptor, shoot it with a certain amount of Hertz, see if it had some kind of results," Khloe smiled weakly "I could enhance or stop neurotransmitters production, locate the wave directly to certain brain areas or entire lobes, inhibit or stimulate the connection between various molecules and their receptors."

"And what were your objectives with the work? Future appliances? Before all the Hydra ordeal."

"I-" Khloe took a deep breath "In theory, the possibilities of mental diseases that could be healed would be tremendous. Increase serotonin, you heal depression. Inhibit hyper activation of neurons, you stop seizures. Direct it to the memory circuit, you can either enhance memory or stimulate memory loss, you can cover post traumatic disorders. Parkinson, Alzheimer, anything."

"Did it have a name? I like inventions with smart names." 

Khloe smiled "Frequency Aimed Inducer of Neurochemical Transformation. FAINT if you would like to short it out."

"And how was it going the research? Before Hydra, once again."

"Going well, for what we could achieve. We reversed Alzheimer in some rats."

"But Hydra had better tech. And they caught you and changed your device to their own purposes."

Khloe nodded, realizing where Tony was trying to get "They developed the device in ways we would never have been able to, they were experts on cognition since de 50's. They wanted me to use it on the Winter Soldier, to be able to keep him out of ice for longer and use him for longer periods of time. They didn't realize once the device was off, its effects were off too. So James- Bucky started remembering and becoming more and more conscious."

Tony smiled at her "I know how you feel, I've been through the same," Tony took a small pause and poured some water in two cups, offering her one "BARF- I still have to come up with a better name for it, really- Anyway, BARF was what I used for allowing us to see your memories. One of them included the machine Barnes told us was used to erase him. Were you thrown in there just that time?"

Khloe shook her head, sombering her expression and avoiding eye contact "I remember four. Don't know if there was more, there is a time gap that is a little blurry."

Tony's face shifted into something terrible for a while, then returned back to a small smile as he slided the glasses for BARF in the table towards her "Whatever you forgot, they can help you. All you need is to think the day or some moment or people and they will unlock the memory."

"Mr. Stark, I-"

"There is no discussion. New York, Sokovia- the aftermath they had on people, on you, part of it was our fault. We still have trouble that comes up from those two events, many villains who- hell, I can't even start to imagine how many more will come. But if I can help at least one person, that is a start. So let me help you get back your old life." 

"They say I'm a criminal."

"We can try to change it a bit, we gather proof of coertion. Pepper is great with public redemptions. So, would you like to go back to work in a hospital? I can unfreeze your bank account, get you your documents. Tech-wise, that is quite simple-"

"Mr. Stark," Khloe interrupted, making Tony stop his babbling "I appreciate the effort but the hospital will never accept this," Khloe brushed her metal forearm "And I don't know how many laws you would be breaking just to get my documents or money." 

"If it wasn't for your time with the Winter Soldier, would Cap still be alive?" Tony inquired and Khloe immediately looked at the ground "He wouldn't and Project Insight would have happened, and thousands of people would have been killed. The point is, we owe you much more than just from 2012. And you are young, you still have a lot to give. Still can redeem yourself, so you deserve a chance to prove it." 

"I-" Khloe sighs and finally looks at him "Thank you."

"I won't do anything without your consent. And about the hospital, if it's really not an option, would you consider working with me? We could use another doctor in the team. And plus, you could help me with BARF. And we could remake FAINT." 

"We are not remaking FAINT," Khloe said assertively "It has to be destroyed, any form of the device can be modified into mind controling and I'm not taking any chances again. No one can have it, good people or bad."

Tony smiled "I like you. Alright, FAINT is out of option. I will talk with Pepper to see how we can get you oficially good again. But, will you at least accept this for now?" Tony handed her the glasses.

Khloe took a few seconds looking at them before finally accepting them "Any quiet place I can try them?"

"8th floor, there is a large balcony, I think Barnes pretty much marked territory, no one ever goes there," Tony took a quick look at survaillance cameras "And he is not there right now. Seems quiet enough?"

Khloe nodded with a small smile "I can't thank you enough, Mr. Stark. You're a good person."

"I try my best," Tony answers with a playful smile "FRIDAY, would you please guide Khloe to the balcony?"

"Of course, boss."

The glass door of the lab automatically opened behind Khloe, and the doctor started walking towards the place that would help her remind what her parents looked like.


	8. The Development

Bucky pressed the button for the 8th floor as he entered the elevator on the top floor, images of a tired Khloe smiling at him, back in a small room or even a smaller cell, flooding his mind, causing an ancient itch on his stomach. 

_I shouldn't trust their opinion. She doesn't like me or looks at me that way. We were prisoners, we helped each other, that's all. Stop being a fool, she deserves better._

As the elevator stopped, Bucky's ears were filled with soft orchestral music. Bucky tried to find the origin of the music, realizing he was heading towards his balcony, and getting ready to kick anyone using his established piece of building. However, Bucky didn't expect to find Khloe sitting on the floor of the balcony. 

_"I'm gonna call him Mr. Sparkles!" a little girl with brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a floral pink dress, spoke as she analyzed the classic teddy bear on her hands. She gave it a tight hug._

Khloe finally noticed Bucky's presence, flashing him a short smile, then glancing at the images in front of her again.

_"It's very fluffy, isn't it?" a_ _blonde woman with hazel eyes spoke, starting to braid her daughter's hair_ _"Your daddy saw it and knew it was the perfect gift."_

_"My Khloe deserves every gift in the world," a man with brown hair and green eyes filled the cheeks of the little girl with kisses, laying her on the picnic towel and tickling her, causing the child to laugh "Now, my ticklish princess, why don't you keep reading your book, this time to Mr. Sparkles?"_

_The little girl nodded happily and picked her book, laid on the grass on her belly, with the teddy bear seated by her side, and started reading out loud. The couple looked proudly at their child, the woman leaning on the man while he caressed her hair._

"Those were my parents," Khloe said as the child version of her kept reading "I couldn't remember them right," she raised her head towards Bucky, her voice breaking down a little "Can you keep me company? Please."

Bucky didn't hesitate and sat by her side on the floor, noticing as all the shapes turned white and shifted form. A teen Khloe, sitting upside down on a couch and reading a book stood in front of them as her parents completed a puzzle on the coffe table.

"You look young," Bucky added with a smile on his face.

"Look who is talking!" Khloe elbowed him softly on his ribs "How old are you, 250?"

Bucky laughef as the scene keept going peacefully. Suddenly, Khloe's face contorted a while, and the young teen is wearing a black dress. 

_A man in a suit spoke about the terrible loss that succeeded with the terrorist attack, how they would do anything to find answer, justice and peace to those who have lost someone dear on the events of the 11th of September. The girl cried silently, her eyes puffy and red._

Khloe's eyes start to water, and Bucky immediately held her hand tightly, placing a soft kiss on her temple, then leaving his nose resting on her hair, his eyes closed. The speech is no longer continuing, and the sound shifted to soft small steps and the sound of a man humming a calm rythm. As Bucky finally looked, the Winter Soldier, with a small triangular device on his head, swayed Khloe from one side to the other, humming softly some song. 

Khloe quickly took off the glasses from her face, her eyes trained on the floor, her voice low and embarassed "Sorry."

Bucky smiled gently and his voice came out peaceful "Thank you, Khloe. For protecting me and taking care of me all that time."

"You don't have to."

Bucky turned and fixed his eyes on hers, waiting until she didn't seem nervous anymore, then spoke once again "Thank you. And once again, I'm sorry. I can't make up for all these years I forgot about you."

Khloe returned the smile and spoke with full honesty "Look at you, you're healthy and strong and with a new arm. And I managed too. It's not important that you didn't remember, we both made it, right? And we're here now. That's all that matters."

Bucky pulled her into a hug, and the entire world seemed to finally fit in its place. Her hair smelled like his shampoo, and the skin on her neck as his shower gel, and everything seemed so right, specially with her in between his arms. The classical music was still playing from inside, suddenly Bucky's feet and arms betrayed him, and his hands fell to her waist and his feet started shifting weight from one to the other, his arms swaying her. They danced slowly, her fingers gently caressing his neck, foreheads against each other. 

"Buck, you here?" Steve's voice seemed to come from the inside of the room, still far. Bucky bit his lower lip and shook his head trying not to laugh as he stepped away from Khloe, who also had a playful smile on her face, cheeks red "I know this is your safe place, but there is a- Oh," Steve finally reached the balcony, and stood there awkwardly "Oh, I'm interrupting something. Damn it, I have the worst timing ever, really."

Bucky's laugh was deep and wide, and Steve couldn't remember the last time he heard Bucky laugh like that, so free, healed. Probably from before the war. It left him speechless and almost made him want to cry, but Bucky's goofy voice broke the spell "You really do, pal."

Khloe shook her head and hit Bucky on the metal shoulder with her metal hand. 

"I'm really sorry, but there is a meeting about the attack and they want everyone in."

Bucky sighed "I-" his eyes switching between Steve and Khloe.

Khloe smiled at him "It's alright. I'll put the glasses back in Tony's lab and I'll wait for you."

Bucky nodded and Steve smiled wildly as he could feel the tension of something unfinished in the air "I can go ahead so you two can kiss or- you know, something like that."

" _Steven Grant Rogers_ ," Bucky grunted between his teeth, his cheeks burning red, his eyes piercing into Steve's soul "Almost 100 years old and still without any kind of _decency-_ "

Khloe was the one to laugh this turn and made her way to the elevator without saying anything else. As she turned around as the doors closed, Bucky was still embarrassed avoiding to look at her, scolding Steve, and Steve offered her the greatest smile in the entire universe.

The doors closed, the elevator started making its way up, and Khloe let herself rest against the elevator wall, chuckling, the nervous old feeling in her upper belly not leaving her, making her blush. James had danced with her. Fully recovered, no device, after all that time. _Bucky_ had danced with her.

Khloe shook her head, still smiling, and stepped out of the elevator. A hand wrapped around her mouth, an arm around her waist, something crashed against her head. And the whole world went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything seemed to be going on the right direction. Are real demons really chasing the two former Hydra prisoners?


	9. The Abnormality

"Boss, there is an abnormality here."

Tony, Rhodey, Steve and Sam sat at one end of a very long meeting table, with fifteen people on each side, plus two more at the other end. Bucky stood moodily on the wall behind his partners, as other men in suit also surrounded the meeting room. 

"Go on," Tony whispered to his A.I. as Rhodey spoke to the rest of the table, resting back on his chair, discretly grabbing attention from Steve.

"Although 39 people are in this room, there were 54 men entering."

"Security?"

"Five of them, yes. Cameras aren't detecting the other ten inside the compound."

"Alright, make a heat signature reading. We are in the middle of something, only warn if there is a turmoil."

FRIDAY kept silent for ten breathtaking seconds. Steve, sitting on the edge of his chair, gave a quick glance over his shoulder towards Bucky, who was already sensing the tension in the group. Suddenly, FRIDAY's voice silenced everyone in the meeting room "Boss, there is turmoil."

"Can someone explain what the hell is going on?" Secretary Ross intervened. 

From the table, a hologram video of three security cameras started to show seven people walking and fighting along the corridors of the laboratories. There was panic and people shooting, and doors closing, others breaking. Plus, one of the seven was Khloe, something blinking on her right temple, using her metal hand to punch a scientist's gut, then his trachea. He colapsed in the ground after a second. Bucky, who had approached the table, whispered "No..."

"Rhodey, Sam, protect the precinct. FRIDAY, bulletproof this room. Gentleman, please don't panic," Steve ordered as he got up, avoiding the scandal Ross was about to make , Bucky already rushing out of the room.

"Barnes, you need to think clear before you start shooting," Tony warns as he steps out of the meeting room, his suit already starting to join his body.

"It's fucking Hydra, they are taking her, she has her device on her head. I left her alone for fucking two minutes and-"

"Buck, it's not on you. Is she the Winter Soldier?" Steve says, placing his hand over his right shoulder.

Bucky nods worriedly "She will try to hurt us but we can't hurt her, Steve. We need to ger her back safe."

"You need to move before they get anyone else killed or her out of here," Rodey interrupted, the pieces of his suit joining his body "The three of you take care of them, me and Sam can take care of the other four. FRIDAY, can you read where they are?"

Steve nodded and both him and Bucky rushed to get the shield and weapons, while Tony asked FRIDAY to lock the rest of the laboratories and any room with civillians Hydra and Khloe could pass by, also trying to analyze what would be their escape route. They started to run towards the hangar, arriving just as the seven approached the jet.

Bucky sent a warning shot towards the sky, Khloe turned immediately around and shot back, hitting Steve's shield. The whole world seemed to slow down. Khloe had a murderous look on, clothes splittered with blood, her metal hand wasn't shaking a single bit as she held the gun, she kept her empty eyes fixed on the three of them, and a triangular device blinked blue on her right temple. 

"Look who we've got here!" one of the man stepped to Khloe's side, facing the three heroes with a devious smirk, the other guards pointing at them. As soon as he noticed Iron Man raising his hand, he slightly touched Khloe's hip "If I were you, I wouldn't do that, Stark."

Khloe joined the second gun on her left hand to her left temple. Bucky widened his eyes, gesturing Steve and Tony to not attack "Don't you even dare, Adams..." Bucky spoke between his teeth, anger filling his voice.

Adams looked at him and smirked "It's really disturbing to see the Winter Soldier all worked up about his pretty little doctor," Adams spoke with a devious smile and continued as if trying to tell a story to the other guards "I think you weren't there, this pretty woman here was almost our doom. She was the one who planted the memories in the Winter Soldier's mind. She even risked her life to try to escape with him, all because she fell in love with our old monster."

Bucky's eyes shifted to Khloe for a while, softening a little. Khloe, however, looked like a marble sculpture. Face unreadable, eyes stuck on him, following his slightest move.

Adams laughed and placed his arm around her waist "We were naive to think that we could allow her to spend that much time with you, it's true. We shouldn't have assumed that putting her under the machine twice would tame her. We also thought you would, at some point, only use her for a good fuck or something, it could even improve the way you acted on the field. She was a good stress relief, oh yes," Bucky grunted, Steve whispered him to calm down for her sake "Do you know we've tried the device on her before we did on you? We developed so many programs and perfected it on her. So she is the Winter Soldier, down to her core, isn't that fantastic? And-"

"Barnes, I've had enough of the villain chat," Tony's voice erupted in Bucky's comms "But it was long enough for me to discover the right frequency to interfere with her device. All we need is a distraction so I can release the frequency and disable the device, but we have to keep her away from gun range," an undentified jet approaches and lands on the hangar "and as quickly as possible, that is their escape vehicle."

Bucky took one step foward, shutting Adam's monologue "Why take her when you can take the real Winter Soldier? You know the words."

"I'd rather take two," Adams smirked and projected his voice assertively, saying the sequence of russian words that no longer tormented Bucky. Bucky, however, pretended to get tenser and tenser, as Steve prepared to throw his shield, and the other five from Hydra prepared to shoot."

By the fifth word, Khloe's eyes widened and she whispered a small "no", small enough for Adams not to notice the confusion and despair growing on her, as he was too focused on Bucky. 

Suddenly, Khloe's eyes turned wild. Those words were used to hurt the Winter Soldier. The Winter Soldier with long hair that stood in front of her. Those words were meant to hurt the Winter Soldier. She had orders to protect the Winter Soldier. Yet, right now, _she was the Winter Soldier_.

And just as Adams pronouced _freight car_ , Khloe turned around and shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And all went down to hell


	10. The Woman Behind the Winter Soldier

Adams had no time to react, a bullet crossed his skull over his left eyebrow, his body collapsed immediately. Tony cursed and shot his blast towards one of the guards while Bucky shot another on both his arms, Khloe shot his legs. Steve threw the shield, rebouncing on the two left, Khloe managing to shoot one of them on the throat. The chaos continued only for a few more seconds as two other men shot from the jet, but Khloe caught them and shot in a blink.

"Stark, now!" Bucky yelled.

Just as Khloe turned around, guns pointing dangerously at them, Tony raised his left arm. Nothing was seen, but suddenly Khloe yelled, pressed both guns against her temples, falling on her knees.

"You two don't move, please," Bucky said while giving a step towards her. 

"She won't know you, Buck-"

"She will, Steve. I know she will, she could never hurt me." 

Bucky walked slowly towards Khloe, who still whimpered in agony, guns pressing the sides of her head. As soon as she noticed Bucky getting closer, she pointed the left gun at him "Don't move."

Bucky stopped immediately, placing his gun down "I won't hurt you. Do you remember me?" 

Khloe flinched "You're the Winter Soldier. I- You're my superior," then Khloe looked at the bodies that surrounded her, her metal hand trembled, her eyes watered "I've- I'm the Winter-"

"Your name is Khloe Eileen Morgan, you are not the Winter Soldier. Your favorite color is blue, you like dark grapes and you can read pretty much anywhere. You love the way kids laugh and when babies stare at you curiously. And you're a good doctor, and you have the biggest heart, you gave me a chance when the entire world had given up on me." 

Khloe's eyes softened and started lowering the gun pointing at him. 

Bucky took one step closer "We danced and you played with my hair when I wasn't feeling good. And whispering put you to sleep quickly but you made an effort to fall asleep after me, to make sure I was fine. I know this sounds right to you. You are not the Winter Soldier, you're my Khloe. And I'm not him either, my name is James Buchanan-" 

"Barnes, born in 1917, Brooklyn." Khloe continued, staring at him. 

Bucky smiled "Yes," he got down on his knees slowly, reached for the left gun and gently took it from her hand, then caressed her right side of her hair before taking away the other gun and the device "James Barnes, 1917, Brooklyn. You told me to find Steve, and look, I did." 

Khloe looked over his shoulder and noticed the blonde man holding the shield, looking worriedly at them. Khloe smiled faintly, her head still lost but finding some guiding light "Steve." 

"Yeah. We're fine, Khloe. We did it. It's just you and me." 

Khloe sobbed and rested her forehead against his metal shoulder. Bucky gave her a few seconds, and when Khloe started crying, his left arm surrounded her waist, his right one got lost in her hair. He kissed her on the forehead, then rested his own against hers.

"Barnes, can Cap approach? He will pick the guns and check the bodies. We don't want to scare her."

Bucky looked back over his shoulder and nodded, then pressed his forehead against hers once again "Steve is coming here just to make sure we are safe, alright? He is not going to hurt you, no one else will, I promise. Do you know where we are?"

"In New York," Khloe answered nervously "up."

"Yeah, the Avenger's compound. You remember them? They are heroes, they will protect both of us."

Khloe nodded, following Steve by the corner of her eye, then looked back at him "I remember, you brought me here, and we danced some minutes ago?"

"Yeah," Bucky smiled and caressed her hair "Yeah, we did. We haven't danced in years."

Khloe laughed tiredly and sighed, finally becoming calm "I'm sorry, I don't know how they got me. Did I hurt anyone?"

"It's alright. And you didn't, the Khloe I know and care about would never hurt anyone." 

Khloe rested her head on his left shoulder and Bucky held her tightly, noticing Steve was no longer around and some of the boddies had been dragged. Once she started letting go of the hug, Bucky locked his eyes on hers and pulled her hair behind her ears. Slowly, he helped her standing up, still close to each other, wiping a trail of blood on her cheek. Her metal hand traced his cheekbone and Bucky placed his metal hand over hers, metal soothing metal with small caresses. 

"Buck," Steve's voice interrupted the peaceful moment "Ross has found her and seen the footage, he isn't happy at all. Tony is trying to stall him but he will get here fast."

"Shit," Bucky cursed, fear growing on his eyes, picking up his gun, making him turn serious and looking for any kind of movement.

"James?" Khloe's voice sounded broken and scared. 

"Take her to the edge of the hangar. Sam will pick her up and fly her out of here. I don't know what they're gonna do with her, but it's better if she isn't here for the arguing. I'm coming up."

"Darling," Bucky placed his gun on his pants and held her face with both his hands "Secretary Ross was here for the meeting, he saw what happened, he might try to arrest you. I have to get you out of here, alright? Until things settle down. Sam will fly you somewhere safe."

"I... Will you be alright? Will they hurt you?" 

Bucky's blue eyes widened and turned soft immediately "I will, they won't mess with me. I promise I'll get you after all this is taken care of. Come with me," Bucky reached his flesh hand for hers, and as soon Khloe took it, both jogged to the end of the hangar "Where the hell is Wilson?"

"I'm getting there!" Sam answered on his comms. 

"Bucky, they-"

"Sargeant Barnes, doctor Morgan, please, step away from the edge. No rushed movements," Ross' voice ressonated from the entrance, guns unlocking "Enough people have gotten hurt because of her, no need for anyone else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier is a merciless killing machine, the person behind it usually isn't. Will Ross take Khloe as a victim or as guilty as anyone who had worked for Hydra?


	11. The Capture

Bucky immediately stepped in front of Khloe "You're not taking her." 

"Ross, she is not who you think she is!" Steve said as he arrived to the hangar, noticing Khloe was hiding behing his best friend. Bucky watched the armed men as prey.

"I'm pretty sure I know who she is, I've seen the security cameras, I've read her files." 

"She was tortured, manipulated and coerced into everything, we have proof, she is no criminal-" Steve argued.

"She killed three of the compound workers minutes ago, plus all those Hydra corpses, and you say she isn't a criminal? Whatever you have as proof will be shown to us only when she is in lockdown." 

Bucky felt Khloe tensing behind him. He could only imagine her eyes widening, staring back at the blood of the men she- the Winter Soldier had killed.

"But Secretary-"

"I won't take the risk. She deals with the consequences of whatever she has done." 

"Easy there, gentleman," Tony intervened, the helmet opening "I'm pretty sure we can compromise. She will stay locked down but here, in the compound, until we get a full psych evaluation and I show you everything I got on her. No high security prison, no violence, she is a civillian version of a prisoner of war, for God's sake. And I demand full ID on anyone who interacts with her, I will not allow the Vienna situation with Barnes once again. Does it seem fair enough, mister Secretary?"

Ross stood quiet for some seconds, staring at her, then finally proceeded "I want her in the Hulk cage. And she goes handcuffed. And the device-"

"No..." Khloe mumbled, even more fear growing in her eyes.

"I'll keep the device," Tony added, taking a quick glance at her "it has done enough damage to fall on the wrong hands."

"She is under our observation, so the device belongs-"

"Please," Khloe spoke up, interrupting Ross, the dispair visible on her voice "Please don't touch it. Destroy it, crush it, anything, but please don't use it, not anymore. I won't offer resistance, but please don't keep FAINT." 

Ross looked at her for a while then looked at his guards and nodded "Arrest her, Stark will show the way to the Hulk cage. And remove the metal arm before cuffing her, it's a weapon."

"Her arm is deformed, she needs the glove, Ross," Tony spoke calmly. 

"I'm not taking risks." 

As the guards walked and Bucky tensed all his muscles, Khloe rested her flesh hand over his flesh shoulder "It's alright, I trust your team," Bucky turned around to look at her, worriedly, and Khloe smiled nervously at him "This moment was coming sooner or later."

"If they hurt you-"

Khloe hugged him quickly, hiding her face on his neck, then caressed gently his metal hand with her own, turned around to the guards aproaching and gave a deep breath. As soon as she glided the glove off, her arm fell to a resting pose, hands with burns, tendons showing, flesh missing, some muscles in the forearm completely visible. The guards handcuffed her, clipping tighter her atrophic wrist. Khloe walked with them, head hanging low. 

As Khloe walked out of the hangar towards the elevator, she could hear Sam's rant and a fast bantering between Steve and Tony. But then the elevator doors closed, and she was alone in the elevator with the guards, handcuffed, still dizzy from the device, images of other guards in Hydra hurting her flashed before her eyes. Khloe closed them forcefully, pressed her tongue against the top of her mouth to avoid crying. She had killed almost ten people on her minutes as the Winter Soldier. She was being put into a cage designed for a raging giant. So she started reflecting on what Secretary Ross had said - dealing with the consequences of what she had done. Sooner or later the time would have to come. 

She was put in the cage, a camera in every corner to observe her, she leaned against one of the corners and slided down until she sat. At least the cage was bigger than her little room on the Hydra base. She looked at her side, where James usually stood sitting on a metal chair, waiting for her to tend his wounds or for the device to be placed. She closed her eyes because she couldn't bare looking at her destroyed forearm and hand, and the tears finally came down. 

Khloe sat there with her eyes closed, losing track of time. They had said something about psychiatric evaluation? Perhaps they were busy watching whatever proof Tony had, perhaps her memories that BARF had helped unlock, perhaps Bucky's testimony. Her head was getting lighter and lighter, and suddenly she felt the right side of her butt and pants wet. Khloe finally opened her eyes, seeing flashes of white surrounding her.

_I'm going to faint._

The red on the ground at her right side stood out. It was a pool of blood, coming out of her wrist, where the handcuff was wrapped too tightly and had cut her deformed skin and flesh, blood was pouring out. Khloe didn't feel the blood sliding down her hand, much less the pain of being hurt, but she was now definitely feeling the effects of losing blood. 

"I need help," her mouth was dry and her voice raspy "Please." 

And then, Khloe became unconscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She had escaped for so long that her time had to come.


	12. The Awakening

Khloe didn't hear the guards rushing to her and yelling her name, neither did she feel them shaking her and breaking the handcuffs. Khloe didn't see Bucky running and dropping to his knees next to her, she didn't hear the way he whispered her name sweetly, desperately. Khloe didn't testify Tony arguing with the guards, Steve ranting with Ross, who remained as serious as stone, not showing any remorse. Khloe didn't even feel Bucky picking her up and place her on a stretcher, the doctor already indicating the way. 

Then she heard beeping. The steady and calm familiar beep of a vitals machine filled Khloe's head. Her mind played the rest.

_Hi, my name is Khloe Morgan, I'm a medical student. I'm here to collect your medical history, understand what brought you here. Is that okay? Do you mind if I ask you some questions?_

_We shouldn't give him the discharge paper, screw insurance covering him or not. Guillain-Barré can progress to respiratory failure. We should keep him here for observing, it's a death we can avoid._

_It's a gunshot wound in the abdomen, Rumlow. The serum may accelerate his healing process, but he has to rest. He is sleeping, for God's sake, let him recover. What good will he do to the job if he isn't working well enough because he is hurt?_

Khloe tried to speak, but her throat and mouth were way too dry. Her hazel eyes fluttered before actually opening. Her sight was blurry but she could recognize she was in a very white place, like a hospital room. Her head was turned to the right, giving her view to the window, the sun shining outside, trees covering the landscape. She turned her head to the left, spotting the long haired, metal-ish blue eyes man on the armchair next to her, gazing the wall, lost in his thoughts, gently holding her left flesh hand with his left metal one. 

"James?" her voice came out weak and rough, and she realized she was having some difficulty in breathing. 

Bucky immediately turned his head to her, his eyes widened "Khloe. You're awake. I- I think I- I have to call the doctor." 

Bucky got up, letting go of her hand, and pressed some button. Meanwhile, Khloe looked around, noticing the bandage on her right arm and the blood infusion on her left one. She remembered now, the mutilated wrist, the pool of blood. 

The doctor entered right away "Hey, doctor Morgan. Good to see you back with us."

"How low?" Khloe asked with an effort "Hemoglobin."

The doctor smiled "Good to see the brain perfusion is preserved. It was 9.4. You didn't lose a scary amount of blood, but with your previous anemia I chose to take an harder approach. I hope I can raise it at least to 10.5. How are you feeling? Tired?"

"Exhausted. Dehydrated." 

"Sargeant, do you mind-"

The doctor didn't even need to say anything else, Bucky took a ice cube and ran it over her lips. Khloe mind raced to the times they have talked that Steve was a very fragile boy before becoming Captain America. Bucky must have been used to take care of sick people, he was good at it, he seemed concerned but remained focused. Khloe tried to smile gently, and Bucky relaxed a little. 

"So all you have to do is rest now. Gotta get those hemoglobin levels near to where they were before, then we'll make a good meal plan to manage it over time to normal people level. So rest, warn me if you feel anything, need anything." 

"My glove?"

"Only in two to five days. Once the cut is closed. Don't want the arm to infect. Seems alright, doctor?" 

Khloe nodded, the doctor smiled at her, gave a reassurance nod at Bucky and left the room. 

"I'm sorry," Bucky spoke as he closed the door "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I showed Ross my memories with the glasses and- I'm so sorry, Khloe. 

"Am I- Am I in trouble?" 

"No, Pepper did a wonderful job, you won't be arrested or anything. Ross doesn't like you but he couldn't put you to prison."

"But I've- this time, the device, they made me-"

"It wasn't you. It was the Winter Soldier, alright? Like you told me all those times. It's not your fault." 

"I- I know but-" her eyes started to icth "I'm scared, Bucky," Khloe closed her eyes and the tears finally came out "Oh God..." Khloe couldn't stop the sobs now, who quickly evolved to desperate crying. Bucky got up and held her face with both his hands, kissing her forehead and rubbing his nose against hers from time to time until she had cried it all out. Her voice came out as a tired whisper "I'm sorry, I didn't want to cry like this in front of you."

"It's okay. I'm right here, Khloe, I'm not leaving ever again," he kept caressing her, gently cleaning her tears "No one will ever hurt you again, I promise. I got you. Once you heal, we'll go out of here, far away from our past and any trouble, far from Ross, far from war. It will be just you and me, in a quiet place, a house by the lake, sheeps, some farming, just like we've dreamed before," Bucky fixed his eyes on hers, she seemed calmer the more he talked "I've talked with the king of Wakanda, if you want you can come with me, you'll be safe." 

Khloe stood quiet for a while, then nodded and smiled weakly "Okay."

Bucky smiled softly and kissed her forehead. They stood like that, calming down, heart and breathing rate getting lower, forehead against each other and eyes closed. Bucky whispered "I was scared too when I saw Ross coming him, when I saw you with them, when I saw the blood... I can't lose you, Khloe, not anymore."

Khloe perhaps thought she was in some weird memory where they had their roles reversed, him being the one who took care of her "I can't lose you either," her mind seemed to drift, just like when she was on the edge of falling asleep "You're all I have too. I love you." 

Bucky's mind flew through hundreds of memories of her taking care of him, of her standing up to the guards to protect his tired body and confused mind, of Adams saying she fell in love with him, on how she still looked at him sweetly, years after they were stuck together. His flesh hand rested on her cheek and he quickly moved to where he belonged, gently meeting his lips with hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khloe's awake, and so seem to be Bucky's feelings.


	13. The Dream

Four days later, after exams and resting, Khloe finally stepped out of the hospital room, metal glove on. Bucky was signing her discharge papers when he noticed her walking down the corridor, the doctor by her side. Bucky gave the papers back to the nurse, smiled thankfully and walked towards her "Is everything alright? Can you walk fine? I can get a wheelchair or anything you need."

Khloe smiled "I can walk, need to start exercising even."

"Not too much, just 30 minutes walking, small cardio. Then we can expand the routine. Don't forget, lot's of protein, vegetables, fruits." 

"Yes, thank you, doctor."

The doctor turned to Bucky "Watch for weakness, regulate her meal plan. She can explain everything, but don't let her forget anything, specially the iron." 

"Yes, yes, of course." 

"Alright," the doctor took a look at the discharge papers "Alright, doctor Morgan, you're officially discharged. Good luck."

Khloe shook hands with the doctor, greeted the nurses and looked towards Bucky "Hi."

Bucky quickly embraced her, then let her go and smiled "There's people waiting for you," he offered her his arm "Shall we?"

Khloe smiled and accepted his help, walked with him towards the exit "So, what's the plan?"

"There's a jet waiting for us on the compound, it will take us to Wakanda whenever you want." 

"I don't have anything back here. Once you've said your goodbyes, we can go." Bucky nodded and Khloe took a few seconds before continuing "Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Of course, I-"

"James," the name made him look immediately at her, she offered him a gentle but nervous smile "you've been avoiding this talk. I don't want to go and make you uncomfortable, it's your home after all." 

"I'm sorry, Khloe. I feel like I took advantage."

"You didn't, it's alright-"

"No, no, it's not-" Bucky quickly interrupted, making her look at him "It's not, I should have asked permission, I feel like I forced you into that kiss, you were sick and exhausted, and I'm really sorry, and what you said before, I-" Bucky struggled with the words. His 30's version of himself would be ashamed of the embarrassing figure he was pulling out. He sighed, his blue eyes getting lost in hers "You were the only good thing in my life in a time where I thought not one single good thing existed. You mean a lot to me," Khole stood frozen looking at him, so Bucky decided to take the risk "I just- what you said before, is it true? Even with who I was? And Adams said something about you liking me back then."

"All those hours we spent together talking, the nights you asked me to dance with you, I longed for those moments every single day. I fell in love with the man in front of me, with James, not with the Soldier. During that whole time in Hydra, I saw who James was, and he was so good, and you still are. I still see you, I've seen you since the day I met you. So, yes, I love you."

Bucky hugged her tightly, stroking her hair and gently whispering "I see you too. It took me a while to figure it out, but I see you so clearly," he looked right into her eyes, pulling her hair behind her ear "I can't say it back, not yet."

Khloe smiled "I understand. You don't have to. Whenever you feel ready."

She rested her forehead on his lips, they gently brushed her skin as he spoke "But we stay together from now on. Until the last of our days."

Khloe simply nodded, how could she argue about that? Their metal almost mirrored each other. They were meant to be together since tragedy fell upon them. 

Bucky smiled at her and finally stepped out of the hospital, where Steve and Sam waited anxiously. Both hugged Khloe tightly, Sam checking if she was all in one piece while Steve exchanged some looks with Bucky. 

"Are you sure you want to go live with him? I got the car keys, we have time to escape." 

"Wilson." Bucky spoke though his teeth, sighing after.

Khloe laughed "I'm sure, Sam. But thank you for the offer."

Sam walked towards the car "You two old man go on the back seat, the lady comes on the front with me. Oh, and Khloe, make sure to pull your seat as far back as you can."

"I swear to God, Sam..." Bucky grunted. 

Steve laughed and opened the door to Khloe. Just as she thanked him, he whispered on her ear "Welcome to the family." 

Khloe smiled, take a quick look at Bucky who was still bantering with Sam, and gave Steve a small kiss on the cheek. 

* * *

Rhodey walked with them towards the jet, where Tony and Pepper talked with Shuri. Shuri hugged Bucky the moment he arrived, and shook hands with Khloe "Very nice to meet you, Khloe. I'm Shuri, sister of the king."

"Hi. Thank you for receiving me, your highness."

Everyone chuckled, and Shuri laughed "I like you. No need for formalities. Bucky has told me a lot about you on the call."

"Only good things." Bucky smiled.

Khloe turned to Pepper and Tony "Miss Potts, right? Thank you so much for helping."

"No worries," Pepper smiled "Here are all kind of documents you might need, and a flashdrive with more," Pepper gave her a big envelope filled with papers "If anyone ever annoys you, you have my number too."

"And mine, in case you have some burts of geniality," Tony added with a smirk "I'm a late night worker, bother me anytime, I love discussing any kind of science."

"Please don't bother him at night. I'm the one who has to deal with him." Pepper sighed.

Khloe laughed, then asked carefully "And FAINT?"

"It's locked down. Only FRIDAY has the keyword. I've took some ideas to improve BARF, is it okay?"

"Yes," Khloe smiled "Of course. Good luck, mr. Stark. And thank you for everything. You're a good man." 

Tony smiled and gave space as Steve approached "Anything you ever need, don't hesitate."

"And if you ever need him, don't hesitate to call, Steve."

"Oh, I will pay a lot of visits. He named a sheep after me, it's very sweet."

Khloe laughed, looking impressed at Bucky. After a few more goodbyes, Khloe finally stepped into the jet. She took one last look at all of them, a thankful nod at Steve and Tony, before going in and sitting in front of Bucky, grabbing his hand once the jet took off to her future.

* * *

Khloe stepped outside the palace and walked by Shuri's side "Your medical tech is impressive. All your tech is. And this place... It's the most beautiful I've ever seen. And I've never truly breathed fresh air in New York."

Shuri laughed "Well, your anemia is treated. Once you settle down and get used to everything, why don't you finish your residency with us? You still have a lot to learn. And I would like to redesign your metal glove, make it more like Bucky's." 

"Of- of course. Thank you." 

Shuri smiled "Well, here we are." 

Khloe looked at the lake and the small farming terrain between two cabins. A tall handsome man with long hair and only one arm placed some seeds on the soil. The sun warmed everything, high in the sky, and crickets and birds and kids playing nearby filled the air with the sound of freedom. When Bucky got up and noticed her, fixing his shining blue eyes on hers and smiling excitedly at her, Khloe smiled back. And like in the way they had both dreamt during their years in Hydra, they were finally home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khloe and Bucky have finally found their home. But their happiness won't last as another War approaches.


	14. The Begining of the War

_**April 2018** _

Khloe inhaled and placed the uniform on the desk, noticing how similar the navy blue jacket was to the one displayed on the Smithsonian. She leaned on the desk, twirling the simple vibranium ring on her fourth left finger, her left hand resting over her lower abdomen. Then she looked at the door, knowing he would knock at any second.

There was a gentle knock, the door opened slowly to reveal Bucky entering alone, closing the door right after with his metal arm. He looked at her and at the pile of dark clothes standing at her side. Both simply staring at each other, without moving a single inch, until Bucky finally decided to move forward and reach her, caressing her cheek with his right flesh hand. A vibranium ring was also on his fourth right finger. Her flesh hand rested over his and she smiled tenderly as she spoke "War is coming, right?"

Bucky nodded and left a soft kiss on her lips "Steve is too. I have to be there, at their side. For Steve and for Wakanda. This is a really big one, Khloe."

"I know, I understand. And I love you for that." She took a stubborn hair strand that had fallen from his man bun and put it behind his ear. He smelled like he had been working outside "C'mon, take off your clothes. I have your uniform here."

Khloe admired Bucky as he stripped off his beige dirty shirt and worn out brown pants, an unsettling feeling that it could be her last time staring at him. She wiped his chest and right arm gently with a wet warm cloth, then helped him dressing the top of his uniform, none of them saying anything. Before she closed it, she took the ring from his finger and put it into a leather strand, locking it in his neck. She closed the uniform and touched the place where the ring stood underneath his gear. 

Bucky picked her left hand and kissed her knuckles one by one "After this is all over, we could tell and invite Steve, what you think?"

Khloe chuckled "I think we won't even have a chance to get married, the poor guy will kill you and me when he realizes you've asked without warning him before."

Bucky laughed "If it wasn't for the serum, big old Stevie would have an asthma attack."

"I think if you work hard enough, you can still give him that asthma attack, no serum can spare him when you invite him as your best man." She laughed in return.

Both locked eyes, smiles drawn on their faces. Bucky semblance turned gradually serious as he noticed the fear in her eyes "Doll, I will do everything to get back to you. You're not gonna get rid of me that easily, no matter what happens, we can find our way to each other."

"I know, I will wait for you," she forced a smile and kissed him passionately, undoing his bun. Khloe pulled away searching for air as he tightly embraced her, then started combing his hair into place with her fingers "James, there is something we need to talk about," the sound of an aircraft arriving made her turn her head and then back at her fiancée "Steve is here. It's time for you to go."

"Tell me."

Khloe smiled and kissed him "No, it's nothing to worry about, really. We will talk after you come back. That way you'll have a reason to fight harder, right?"

Bucky nodded and grabbed her face with both his hands "I love you."

"I love you. Say hi to the team for me."

Bucky nodded and kissed her once more. Khloe watched him leave the lab and headed to the window from where she watched Bucky and Steve hugging each other, she wanted the two of them to have their time before the battle, just like they used to almost a century ago. Khloe headed to Shuri's lab and hugged her "Call me if you need me to direct help over here."

"Do you know how to use this? Just in case." Shuri handed Khloe a slim riffle.

"Yeah, I do. I will keep the village safe."

"I will be waiting for you in here once it's all over. We still have a lot of work to do, doc." Shuri gave her an honest smile, Khloe could see a hint of sadness and fear that would be the last time they could smile at each other.

"You bet, girl. We have to eliminate all the damn man sandals in this place, it's becoming a dreadful plague, Bucky and king T'Challa were both casually wearing them just yesterday."

Both laughed and hugged tightly for the last time. Khloe made her way out of the building just before the Avengers entered Shuri's lab, carrying a wounded Vision. Then she ran towards the outer village, noticing Wakanda's warriors already forming lines for the incoming attack on the opposite direction. She had to do her part and assure the most vulnerable would be safe.

As soon as she reached the village, Khloe started ordering people into a bunker. She placed her flesh hand in a scan detector, opening the metal door and guiding children, women and elderly in. Ships flew over her, taking the first warriors to the front line.

Khloe stopped for the first time and placed her flesh hand over her lower abdomen, closing her eyes and hoping Bucky would come back home to her arms. Khloe shook her head as the sound of Wakanda's invisible barrier was hit from the sky, defending it without even a scratch.

_God, I love this place._

Families kept entering the bunker, Khloe would do her best to soothe the terrified people as soon as the wall opened and the battle began "We are safe here, and inside the bunker no one can ever get to us. So please, let's get everybody in."

When no one was left outside the village, Khloe started to roam every house, making sure no one was indeed left behind. She spotted movement inside one of the houses, so she quickly entered to find a young kid and a couple inside. 

The woman had a protuding belly, probably in the end of her pregnancy, and seemed in distress, sweating profusely. The man was trying to calm her and control his little boy at the same time. Khloe approached, noticing the water on the floor, and touched the man's shoulder "Your wife is going into labor," Khloe smiled at him "Listen, this isn't a very safe place. Do you think you can carry her in your arms to the bunker? I will take your kid."

The man quickly nodded, pleased that the young doctor had come to help them move. He picked his wife on his arms and walked quickly towards the bunker. Khloe started picking clothes and blankets, throwing them into a washed sheet. The little boy shyly placed a teddy cheetah on the sheet too, looking at her hesitantly. Khloe smiled "It's okay to take your little cheetah. Now, could you hand me some fruit? Your mother will need it."

A minute later, Khloe was folding the sheet as a bag, tying it with a string, making a knot. She swung the gun to her back, placed the improvised bag over her shoulder and offered her metal hand to the kid. He took it, admiring the vibranium glove with gold uniting plaques, feeling safer, as if he was with a super hero. Both started running towards the bunker.

When Khloe and the boy were a small run away from reaching the bunker, a blue and grey oval portal appeared at their right, making them freeze in the way. Khloe quickly pushed the kid behind her back.

A very tall purple humanoid walked out of the portal, wearing an armor and a golden gauntlet with a few colored stones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the Inifinity War begins


	15. The Piles of Dust

Thanos looked at the young woman standing in front of him, wearing dark jeans and a light blue top. If she was scared, she didn't show it. She slowly raised her flesh hand in defense "Please, he's just a little boy." Thanos noticed the way the little kid was trying not to cry, holding tightly to her metal hand. He nodded to the young woman, who took what seemed to be a bed sheet from over her shoulder and handed it to the kid, ducking in front of him "Now, go inside and hold your mother's hand, alright? She needs you to be very strong for her, can you do that for me?"

Khloe guided the boy towards the bunker, never once taking her eyes away from Thanos, then she gestured the boy in with a smile and a wink. When he entered, she placed her flesh hand over the scan, the bunker door closed and locked. Khloe turned to Thanos again "I beg you, the people inside there can't fight."

"And can you?" the deep voice made Khloe shiver.

Khloe slowly picked the rifle on her back, pointing at him with a calm gaze "No, but I will try."

Thanos smirked "You can't win."

"I made a vow to protect people and I'm not giving up on that without trying."

"You see, the world isn't a fair place. Nothing is clearly black, nothing is clearly white. Any form of intelligence ends up destroying itself. You humans have no idea what the future holds for you, but I can change all that. I can make a world, an entire universe, perfectly balanced, as all things should be."

Khloe tilted and then shook her head "The world is already balanced, can't you see it? No matter how messed up your life is, there is some good, and the same way arround. How is killing people and destroying worlds balancing it?"

"All of the species I've encountered waste far too many resources to be able to survive, not even to mention what they do to their own homes. But you, you are the only species who destroy your home without a single drop of remorse."

"Of course we have remorse! Of course we know what we're doing is wrong, and just as there are people who don't care for their impact, other's make saving nature the fight of their lives. Even there is balance. And whatever we do, we are paying the price by our own planet itself, a price my- our kids will pay. We don't need some wannabe God throwing the dices." 

Thanos shook his head "Do you think your words have any power over me? Will change my mind about what I'm going to do?"

A purple light shone on his gauntlet and Khloe quickly aimed the gun and started firing at him. All for nothing, since all the bullets ricocheted on him, and she was suddenly thrown to the ground, the gun falling away from her, the purple shining brighter. He was about to open a space portal when he noticed her flinch, trying to reach the gun with her metal hand.

Thanos stepped forward and stomped her metal forearm with his feet. The gauntlet shone red, and a deep yell came from her lungs. The vibranium glove was no longer made of the strongest metal on Earth, instead it was glass and it shattered into little pieces. Tears filled her eyes as she saw him still stepping on her arm, the sound of bone breaking, even though she couldn't actually feel anything.

Thanos took his foot from over her arm, carefully observing the mutilated forearm and hand. He ducked in front of a crying Khloe "How is this balanced?" 

"My fiancée. His left arm was amputated. He has a metal arm." The tears kept streaming down her face, Khloe couldn't move, she noticed the purple light on his gauntlet, and the shattered glass returned to shattered vibranium "Perfectly balanced."

Thanos lightly touched her cheek, noticing the ring on her hand. "Does he know you have another life forming inside your body?" Khloe denied with her head, the tears forcing their way out of her eyes "He is out there fighting, isn't he?"

Khloe nodded and wiped the tears with her left hand, despair and fear starting to take over her "Please."

Thanos looked deep into her eyes "I lost my daughter. A woman inside there is giving birth to a girl. Balanced. But, you've just asked me to spare a little boy. I did. I can't spare another."

Khloe's eyes went wide and she gasped as a blade pierced deep across her lower abdomen. Her left hand grasped into his arm as the pain started to sink in, the blood coming out of her.

Thanos took the blade from her, making her scream, and opened a space portal without ever looking back at the pregnant woman he had just stabbed.

* * *

In the forest, every human that came towards Thanos was easy to flash away with a simple gesture of his hand, was it wearing a huge metal suit or simply two shields.

Bucky was over a hidden spot in the forest, aiming for that bastard's gauntlet as some of the people who had fought by his side were advancing on Thanos. If Bucky didn't allow him to use the gauntlet, they could have a chance at defeating him, so he had to keep his head focus and aim at his arm, waiting for a moment when Thanos was distracted enough and not using his powers. Maybe even aim for an eye. Bucky had no powers besides his supersoldier strength, and he had seen how easily he had shoved Steve away. Strength wouldn't do anything. But he was a damn good sniper, a few shots and he could help the rest of the team.

Shuri's faltering voice on his ear piece broke his focus "Bucky, are you there?"

Bucky replied quietly "I'm listening, princess. Are you safe?"

"Khloe was gathering everyone on the west bunker, next to the border tribe. A boy reported Thanos appeared in front of them, Khloe got him inside and locked the bunker. They... they never heard from her again."

Bucky's eyes widened and a fallen Steve looked at him. Bucky got out of his spot and ran towards Thanos with a guttural scream, firing at his chest and head unsuccessfully.

Thanos recognized the man in a millisecond, the metal left arm matched the description. He shoved him away like a fly without a second thought.

Bucky wasn't sure if he was hallucinating but thunder rumbled once again in the sky, and he heard a giant blast. He tried to move but his body was too stiff. He had to get up, he had to go find Khloe and help her, he had to kill the bastard who had faced her. Bucky turned around, leaning on his gun, managing to get on his knees, taking a deep breath and regaining his composure.

"What did you do?" he heard the thunder God desperately shout.

Bucky leaned on his gun and got up.

"Where did he go?"

Bucky walked towards Steve's familiar voice but something about himself wasn't right. His legs and left arm didn't seem part of his body "Steve?"

Bucky became dust.

* * *

It took a few hours before a Wakandan soldier went to the bunker. People inside were panicking, hands covered in dust. A baby girl was born and her brother held her tightly, tears in his eyes. Outside, on the ground, was a shattered vibranium glove and a pile of dust. 


	16. The Return

_**April 2023** _

Bucky opened his eyes, his face resting on the ground. His tired blue eyes focused on his hands first, the metal hand and the flesh hand met halfway, touched each other. They were palpable. They weren't dust.

He pressed his palms against the floor and got on his knees. Bucky looked around slowly, into the emptiness of the woods. His last word repeated once more before he got up "Steve?" Bucky paced around, still numb, still out of his mind, still not understanding how was he back after becoming dust. "Khloe?" A branch broke behind him, in the middle of the trees, and he immediately looked back. "Sam? Oh God, Sam!" Bucky fast paced towards Sam, who was dumb-struck looking back at him. Bucky placed both his hands over Sam's shoulders, shaking him slowly, never before feeling as happy as he was right now for seeing Sam Wilson.

"Did you...?" Sam stuttered.

"Dust? Yeah. How the hell are we back?"

"Man, I have no idea. Where's Steve? And Nat?"

More people started to appear. T'Challa, the tree character, Wanda completely wrecked still sitting on the ground. Sam patted Bucky's back before heading to Wanda, trying to console her. Bucky touched the place where his ring stood underneath his gear and then the comm on his right ear "Princess Shuri, can you hear me?"

"Bucky?" her voice seemed rushed "Bucky, I don't know about Khloe, the last report on her was the same I told you before we were... Next to the bunker, border tribe."

"Come over to your brother, princess. He is worrying sick." Bucky looked at T'Challa "I have to go look for her." T'Challa nodded and Bucky ran way much faster than he ever did before, only wanting to get his girl back in his arms, safe and sound. Groot, for some reason, perhaps sensing the man's despair, followed him.

Bucky spotted M'Baku walking fast with a woman on his arms, right and left arm hanging, no metal on any of them, right forearm deformed, left hand covered in red. His heart stopped for a millisecond, and he reached M'Baku like an oasis on the desert. Khloe stood with her eyes closed on his arms, blood tinted her top and pants.

"Khloe..." Bucky pressed his fingers on her neck, feeling her slow pulse, then cupped her jaw with his right hand "Khloe, stay alive. Look at me, doll! C'mon-" he looked desperately at M'Baku "They have to heal her!"

An orange round portal opened and a man with blue clothes and a red cape stepped outside. Bucky looked feral at him before realizing it was Doctor Strange. "Barnes, Steve needs us. It's the real war now."

Bucky's jaw hanged low before tensing completely, anger starting to consume him. In a second, his eyes returned to the same cold murderous stance and he looked at the Doctor "I'm not leaving her until I know she is safe."

The Doctor quickly opened a portal right in front of him, Wakanda's medical bay right on the other side "There is nothing you can do inside there. Let them treat her, come with me."

Bucky nodded and M'Baku handed Khloe to one of the doctors who was already rushing to them. After the portal closed, Bucky looked once again at Strange, with his Winter Soldier semblance "Let's go end this fight, that son of a bitch will die."

* * *

Khloe's eyes flickered and there she was, once again, on the familiar silence and the rhythmic beep of the vitals machine. Khloe's lower abdomen was sore, but she felt at peace. She looked at her right side and saw this strong man quietly sobbing by her side, his face hidden on his hands, the blonde hair and broad shoulders standing out. For a moment, the worst crossed her mind. "Steve?"

Steve's hands slowly dropped, and Khloe almost drowned in sadness when the blue of his eyes widened in the middle of the red. He sighed desperately "Oh God, you're back. Thank God you're back. Khloe, they had to-"

Khloe followed his eyes as his voice broke, and she finally noticed it. She had nothing below her right elbow, there was no forearm. She was amputated. She caressed his hair softly with her left hand, offering him a tired smile "It's alright, it didn't work anyway. I'm still here. What's wrong? Is it Bucky?"

"No no, God, no. Bucky is alive, he went for a shower," Steve cleaned his face "He is alive and well, worried to his bones about you. I just ordered him to shower, he was still on his suit..." Steve tilted his head worriedly, looking at her abdomen under the blanket "What happened, Khloe?"

She looked away from him "Thanos appeared next to the bunker I was taking people to, and there was a boy, I asked him to spare him so-" she rested her hand over her belly and her voice faltered as the tears forced their way out of her eyes "I-I was pregnant, Steve," Steve's eyes widened. Khloe sobbed and burst out crying, Steve hugged her tightly "It's all my fault."

"No, Khloe, not at all. Don't ever think that, okay?" Steve caressed her arms "C'mon, breathe with me, alright? In and out."

After the wave of grief consumed her for long minutes, Khloe was glad Bucky decided to take a long shower: Steve spent half an hour talking non-stop about what had happened during the five years half of all living creatures had been dusted away, Khloe included. Steve talked about Natasha and Tony, Steve and Khloe cried and grieved together. After getting it all out, after letting Steve mourn, Khloe looked sweetly at him "What happens now, Cap?"

"They are preparing for Tony's funeral tomorrow. It's gonna be at his house. After that I have to return the stones back to its place and time."

"Are you going to see Peggy again?" Khloe smiled gently as Steve's eyes widened and then his eyebrows furrowed. "Perhaps I shouldn't be the one to break it to you, but..." she showed her ring and Steve smiled excitedly, as if he knew he was going to have a sister "The world is a mess but me and Bucky found a place in each other. Is your place here and now, Steve? Is this where and who you belong to?"

Khloe saw right through him.

Steve's head tilted "I can't just drop everything and leave. Bucky is finally my Bucky once again, and the world has just lost Natasha and Tony..."

"And you lost them too. You, Steven Grant Rogers, owe nothing to this world. But the world owes you everything. Talk to Bucky. All he ever wanted was for you to be happy and safe, you know that, he will understand." Khloe touched the place where Steve's heart stood "You have given all of you to us. Your work here is done, Steve. You can put down your shield now."

Steve raised an eyebrow "Has he told you about Sam?"

Khloe smiled and nodded "It might not seem so, but Bucky adores Sam. He saw how good he was to you and how good Sam will be to the world. The shield will be in the best hands, and Bucky will always be by his side, guiding him."

Steve nodded and leaned his back on the chair "It's gonna be so hard saying goodbye to Buck. I've lost him more times than any of us deserved, and now that he is fine, I'm leaving. I'm not sure I can even find the words."

"Turn it into a 'see you later' then. Bucky knows you better than the palm of his own hand, he will know what you want the second you say her name," Khloe grabbed his hand and caressed his knuckles "Return when you're so old that your back arch, when you have lived your life with Peggy."

Steve kissed her forehead "Thank you. You are a blessing to this world, Khloe Morgan Barnes."

Khloe smiled and a curious glint appeared on her eyes "So, someone is worthy and possesses the powers of Thor, hm?"

Steve was in the middle of his explanation when the door opened. Bucky was greeted with the warm smiles of the two most important people of his life, his past and his future. And suddenly, Bucky had never felt so alive. He felt at home.


	17. The Leaving

Bucky hugged Steve tightly at the door. He gently patted Steve's jaw and held his cheeks strongly "Don't leave tonight until I talk to you, okay? I'll search for you once she falls asleep. And please tell Sam she's awake, he was worried too."

Steve nodded and pulled Bucky into the hug again "I'll be waiting. Waited for five years, a few more hours mean nothing."

Bucky smiled at him and closed the door after he left. When he turned around, he just stood there, looking at his beaten up fiancee, admiring her, just like they had been five years ago when he had come to her lab to dress up to fight Thanos - even though it just happened some hours before for both of them. He finally gathered the courage to walk towards her, holding her face in both his hands and kissing her passionately. The tears ran down both their eyes.

Bucky looked down at her missing forearm. He reached his metal hand to the bandages that protected the cot of her elbow. Her voice came out soft "Now we will really almost mirror each other."

Bucky immediately sweetly grabbed her face once again and kissed her once more. He rested his forehead against hers and spoke breathlessly "You almost died on me. You could have died and I wasn't there."

"I'm sorry," her voice became shaky "I should have stayed inside the building, I know. But they needed all the help they could get, and the villagers needed to be safe, and there was a woman in labor-"

Bucky saw the fear growing in her eyes that now couldn't stare back into his. "Ei, ei, Khloe, listen to me," he caressed her cheeks "We're fine. We're alive and together, that's all that matters."

She closed her eyes and the tears violently ran down her cheeks "Sit down, please." Bucky sat concerned, holding her left hand with his right one, keeping his metal thumb on her cheek, slowly caressing her "Two months- I was two months pregnant."

Bucky expression went blank for a second. Not that Khloe had seen it, since she kept her eyes closed, face lightly tilted in the opposite direction. His metal hand put some strands of her hair into place and he tightened the grasp on his right hand. His voice was as smooth as velvet "Was that why Thanos stabbed you?" Khloe nodded and squeezed her eyes tighter, the tears not giving up, Bucky's eyes a mist of sadness and concern "God, Khloe, I'm so sorry, doll."

Khloe furred her eyebrows in confusion and finally opened her eyes "You're not mad."

"No, never, I could never. Perhaps mad that I didn't even got the chance to hurt that bastard. But never at you." Bucky kissed her forehead lovingly, then looked at her again "Why didn't you tell me? Were you scared of how I would react?"

Khloe shook her head "I only knew after we got the news of New York being attacked. I couldn't gather the courage to tell you, I was so scared that night that you wouldn't come back to me the next day. And I wanted to tell you when you came into the lab but then they arrived and I thought it would make you more worried and unfocused."

"I understand. Don't look at me like this, my love, you're breaking my heart," he pecked her softly on the lips "I love you and that's all that matters," Bucky smiled "We're gonna be just fine. We have the rest of our lives. You have me until every last star in the galaxy dies. Do you understand?" Bucky kissed her once again and for the first time, her eyes became peaceful "I'm with you till the end of the line."

* * *

"He lived. 5 seconds to us, decades for him. How crazy is that?" Bucky's melodious smooth deep voice blended with the clear night and the sound of the crickets that came from the open window. Khloe, still laying down on the hospital bed in Wakanda, looked at him. Bucky was laying right beside her, looking at the ceiling, still wearing all black from Tony's funeral.

Khloe took a while admiring his greek god traits before she was able to talk "How does it feel seeing him old?"

"So weird," Bucky's eyes didn't leave the roof, and Khloe, even in the dark of the night and the faint light available, could see the nostalgic glimmer in them "Before the war, I mean, the Great War, back in the 30's, I never thought Steve would turn 30. I always feared winter would just be too tough and pneumonia would take him away. Then, during the war, he was so hot headed, so viciously right and heroic, and I was just his right arm, his gunman. And it was so unfair, Steve was finally healthy and I was so sure I would die in the war and never get the chance to see him grow old. And I kinda did die, didn't I?" Bucky took her silence as the truth "And now here he is, the little guy from Brooklyn."

"That was too dumb not to run away from a fight."

"And now he has finally stopped fighting." Bucky smiled the only way he smiled when he talked about Steve: innocently, nostalgically, and most of all, as if Steve was the biggest most secret treasure on Earth. At least he still was to him. Then Bucky grinned mischiveously "But Sam trying to hide his tears after he got the shield, when he came back to let me talk to Steve?" Bucky left out a honest deep laugh "Iconic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here goes a small rant: when I first saw Endgame, on 24th arpil 2019, I was absolutely in love with the ending. I cried my eyes out (possibly still in shock with Tony's death) with Steve's ending. At the time, those were good tears: Steve passing the shield was a beautiful scene, his last dance was a beautiful closure, a happy ending for not such a happy movie. 
> 
> However, shock aside and tears washed away, I came to realize (as most people did, probably sooner than me) how out-of-character Steve's ending had actually been. Or, at least, how some explaining was missing, how that talk between him and Bucky should have truly been recorded, or even how that ending shouldn't have happened at all (specially, since Tony was a father, how cruel it was to rip him away from Morgan). 
> 
> I do believe they could have worked their characters as romantically in love (think this: turn, for example, Bucky into a female character - doesn't it become the greatest love story Marvel has ever pulled?), but I do also believe that some friendships have more love than most romantic relationships one will ever encounter. So by me, fine if they stay as friends, but at least give Steve a propper reason and good background to leave like that! 
> 
> This story (besides my fictional crush for said long haired-blue eyes fictional character) became the way as my mind reconciled that gap in Steve's behaviour as it provided a justification as "Bucky as finally found his peace, now so can I", and as in Steve has already done a lot and, as it is written above, he "can lay his shield now" 
> 
> Sorry for the messy, perhaps unnecessary, rant! If you want to share rants, or even comment on the story, feel free! I'm a good listener/reader


End file.
